


The Stars in Your Eyes (Sleepwalk into My Heart)

by Sparcina



Series: Iron Webs to Covet [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Loving Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Only a micro spoon of angst, Peter is 18, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepwalking, Small Bed, Space Station, Tony owns a space station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: The first time Peter ends up in Tony’s bed, it's an accident.Alternatively: Peter sleepwalks into Tony's bed and doesn't want to leave once he wakes up.





	The Stars in Your Eyes (Sleepwalk into My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean, I have fics to update? What does that even mean, 'update'? *hides in a corner* 
> 
> This is self-indulgent fluff and smut for those who have or haven't seen IW. There are no spoilers, only unicorns and rainbows. Enjoy!

            The first time Peter ended up in Tony’s bed, it _was_ an accident.

            The two of them had been working in the brand new, state-of-the-art lab in Tony’s private space station (which he'd designed himself) until the wee hours of the morning. Space really was the best place to test all kinds of Thanos-destroying weapons that Tony, and only Tony, could access and deploy. Well… Tony and Peter. Some days, Peter could hardly believe how much Tony trusted him. He, of course, trusted the older man with his life, but for Tony to return the honor? Peter knew for a fact that his mentor had been betrayed time and time again, by both his enemies and closest friends, and so every time Tony casually entrusted him with another invention, another secret, the wonder Peter felt at being Tony’s friend only glowed brighter.

            He was not only Tony's lab partner and space companion, but also his  _friend_. And he would never betray him.

            The station was amazing, of course. Peter had the time of his life working sixteen hours a day, eating protein shakes, and getting wounded repeatedly working on dangerous chemicals and electronic devices meant to destroy the worst conqueror of all known universe. Preparing Earth’s defenses was no small task, and Peter often felt overwhelmed by the weight on his shoulders, but Tony was always at his side, comforting him, cheering him up, reminding him that they _had_ to win, even if the haunted look in his too-knowing eyes could not quite hide the fear they all felt these days.

            For the first couple of weeks, they’d slept wherever they could, be it at their work station, on the exercise bench or on a seat by one of the bay windows. Tony had drawn the line at the floor once he’d seen Peter passed out under a desk, though, and since then they both returned to their respective beds two doors apart whenever they couldn’t work anymore.

            Peter had never sleepwalked before, or if he’d had, May had never informed him of that little fact. He didn’t notice it at first, because he returned to his bed, and only a peek at Friday’s files showed him that yes, he actually strolled in the station for a good half hour every night since it’d been decided they would sleep in their beds.

            The first time Peter ended up in Tony’s bed, it was an accident, but the deeper reason behind his destination wasn’t. Ever since he’d been a little kid and Iron Man had saved his life at the Stark Expo, Peter had been a fan of the man in the suit. When he’d reached twelve, he’d decided that Tony Stark was handsome, and that he might be attracted to men.

            At thirteen, he’d jerked off to Tony for the first time. He’d felt guilty afterwards, and also a little disappointed that the man on the poster on his wall hadn’t simply acquired a third dimension and come into his bed to fuck him senseless.

            Of course, he’d never told Tony about that, not even when he’d noticed the casual touches, the lingering looks. Tony was a tactile person, everyone knew that. It meant nothing. They were friends, they enjoyed each other’s company and worked well together, but that was it.

*

            The first time the kid joined him in bed, Tony was pretty sure he was still dreaming.

            He’d dreamt of Peter for weeks now; ever since the kid had started working with him on the space station, in fact. Peter was everything he’d ever wanted in a lab partner: brilliant, hard at work, creative, and always willing to challenge his views of the world. He kept him on his scientific toes, made him laugh and relax in a way alcohol never could. At the dawn of an intergalactic war, it was no small feat. The kid had his entire trust, and a sacred place in his heart.

            He also was eighteen, much too young for Tony to desire him.

            Oh, but the things he wanted to do to him… He would start with a kiss, soft and almost chaste, to let the kid know he could call this off any moment. But Peter wouldn’t want to stop; Tony had seen the heated look in his eyes, the way he licked his lips when he thought he wasn’t been observed by his equally aroused lab partner. The kid wanted him as much as Tony wanted him.

            So Tony would kiss him, slow and unhurried, following the clues of Peter’s quickening heartbeat. He would listen to his moans and keens as he mouthed at his jaw, nipped at his earlobe, licked the hot skin over his pulse point. The kid’s gasps would guide him in his exploration, let him know if he liked to have his nipples twisted or licked, sucked or bitten. He would kneel on the lab floor and run his mouth over the bulge in his indecently tight pants, mouth at his erection until the fabric was all wet and the kid begging.

            Next he would sit the kid on the closest work surface available, tear down his pants and underwear, and swallow him whole. He would suck Peter’s dick fast and hard and play with his balls until the bitter, addictive taste of his cum flooded his tongue. He would open his own pants then, palm his aching cock and ask Peter to spread his legs, _please_ , so that Tony could press his face between his ass cheeks and eat him until his jaw ached. Once Peter would start to shake, fully hard again, all wet and stretched for Tony’s cock, they would make love on that random work surface, once or twice, until their legs couldn’t support them anymore.

            They would return to Tony’s room afterwards, for a couple hours of shuteye before another round of mind-blowing sex...

            ... which was why Tony thought he was still asleep: because Peter was plastered to his side, in his bed, moaning softly as he rutted against him.

            “Tony…”

            And then Tony was wide awake and sure that _this_ wasn’t a dream, but rather a nightmare, because Peter was wearing all his clothes from the previous evening and so was Tony.

            What. The. Fuck.

            “Peter?” It was hard (yeah, right) not to simply let the kid have a go at his thigh, but Tony had decided weeks ago that whatever dirty fantasies he entertained in his private moments had to remain in his head, for the kid’s sake. He was thirty years older than Peter, and both of them were stressed the hell out by the oncoming war. Even if the circumstances weren’t so dire, though, Tony still couldn’t simply have sex with Peter, and not only because Pepper would kill him (for the second time if Thanos had his way with him first), but because he respected the kid too much for that.

            The kid, however, was clearly not aware of any of it. Actually, Tony discovered, panic clawing at his throat, Peter wasn’t even awake.

            “Kid.” He squeezed his shoulder, tried to put some distance between them, but the bed was small. Fucking space station. “Peter, wake up- oh _fuck_.”

            The kid had opened his eyes, but he’d also rolled on top of him, bringing their erections together. Tony saw surprised in Peter’s eyes, but also hope, and the same desire that burnt in his loins.

            “I would say I’m sorry I sleepwalked in your bedroom, but you feel like you’re very happy to see me,” the kid said in a rasp, cheeks tainted red. “Tony, _please-_ ”

            And just like that, the kid rolled his hips, applying even more pressure to their trapped cocks. Tony threw his head back, hands flying to the kid’s hips.

            “Kid, I-”

            “You can’t say you don’t want me.”

            “I do, but-”

            “You’re hard.”

            “I am, but-”

            “I want you to fuck me.”

            “ _Peter_!” Tony had never left a bed so fast, and so regretfully. He watched the joy, all that light on Peter’s face, fade into nothingness.

            His chest ached. “Please, Peter.” He looked away. “I will- I will go for a walk, and when I’m back, I’d like for you to be back to your room, ok? I apologize for what I did, but-”

            He fled the room before he could do something stupid like getting back into bed.

*

            Peter was furious, but he was also confident that Tony would come around. The thing was, Peter didn’t plan to wait until that undetermined time in the (possibly far) future. He wanted Tony _now,_ had wanted him for years, and he was 100% sure that Tony was only keeping him at arm’s length because of that stupid age difference.

            Well, Peter was very similar to Tony on many respects. He would risk his life for his friends, he wanted to change the world and make a difference…

            … and he was not so good at following orders.

            So he took off all of his clothes, laid back on the bed, pushed the single pillow under his ass, and pressed a first finger to his hole. His breath caught as the digit sank to the last knuckle.

            “Tony,” he whispered, eyes fluttering close.

*

            Tony very pointedly didn’t jerk off. He’d said he was going to take a walk, so he took a fucking walk. And if his treacherous cock didn’t soften _at all_ , well, there was nothing he could do about it for now.

            First thing first: he had to make sure the kid was out of his room.

            He wasn’t quite sure what he’d expected, but it wasn’t to find Peter still in his bed, naked, legs spread like the cute little whore of every man’s fantasy, face flushed, breathing ragged, and _three fucking fingers shoved in his ass_.

            Tony’s cock throbbed. When Peter’s eyes found his, his knees threatened to give.

            Fuck, but he was only human. And he'd been so good. He'd really tried to resist.

            “You little shit,” he growled, and it was both affectionate and furious.

            Peter bit down his lip to stifle a loud whine, fingers thrusting more rapidly in and out his fluttering hole. Saliva flooded Tony’s mouth. He kicked the door shut, ran to the bed, knelt at one end, caught both of Peter’s calves and _pulled_.

            Peter squealed. “Oh, Tony…”

            “You should have gotten out of here when you still could.” Fuck, Tony didn’t even recognize his own voice. “If you want me to stop, you’re gonna have to kick me in the face.”

            “Why… in the f-face?”

            Tony licked his lips and dragged his palms down Peter’s quivering thighs.

            “Because honestly? I don’t think I will be able to stop, and I know you’re stronger than me, and I so want to fuck you in that bed, Peter Parker.”

            “I won’t kick you.”

            “Can I taste you?”

            Peter nodded frantically. By the time Tony had replaced one of the kid’s fingers by his tongue, his own cock was leaking into his pants, and had he been any younger, he might have come just from sensing that tight hole clench around his tongue. Fuck, but the kid tasted good. He smelled even better, and those little noises that kept rising in pitch drove him crazy. Tony licked at his inner walls like he was famished, and he _was_ indeed, hungry for everything Peter had to offer.

            “I’m ready!” Peter cried out. “Please, Tony, I want you, I’m gonna-”

*

            The sensation of Tony’s tongue inside him would get him off for years to come. He’d known the man was skilled, and attentive to his lovers’ pleasure, but Tony hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’d wanted him. His clever tongue found every last sensitive spot, and the pressure was not enough, not nearly enough, but knowing it was _Tony’s tongue_ touching him there excited him so much he thought his heart would burst out of his chest. Hands balled at his sides, Tony's name a prayer at his trembling lips, he rolled his hips shamelessly as the older man tongued his ass like his life depended on it.

            “You sure you’re ready?”

            Tony was kneeling on the bed, lips and goatee glistening with saliva. Peter’s cock twitched.

            “I’ve been ready for weeks, and I don’t want to come before you do _inside me_.”

            The blunt tip of Tony’s cock already felt like a preview of heavens. Peter let the older man adjust his legs on his shoulders. He was flexible, and going by the ever-darkening look in Tony’s eyes, that flexibility would probably become wanking material, too.

            “You’re welcome,” he whispered.

            “I haven’t even thanked you yet.”

            Peter meant to come up with some witty comment, but then Tony breached his ass, fitting his whole glans in his tight channel. A wanton moan tumbled from his lips. Tony caught that noise in a searing kiss, sucking on his tongue. Another inch of hard cock slid inside him. Peter dug his heels into Tony’s back, using his superior strength to sheath the rest of his erection.

            There was nothing slow about their lovemaking once Peter told him that no, he would not feel anything tomorrow otherwise. Tony pounded into him like an animal, and Peter encouraged him, meeting his every thrust with his own and dragging bloody lines down the older man’s back. And Tony… Tony was magnificent as he fucked Peter like he was meant to be fucked, pupils blown wide and scarred chest gleaming with sweat. Peter had yearned to see all the masks fall and the gears beyond, all the stars that made up the Tony constellation he ached to call his own.

            “I love you.” It was the only words that remained in his mind as he climaxed.

            “ _Peter_.” Tony thrust one last time, hard, deep, and came with his mouth over Peter’s pulse point, teeth digging, not quite tearing but close.

            Peter whimpered as Tony collapsed on him.

            “I’m- Fuck, I’m sorry.”

            Gently, Peter cradled his face, watching all those stars burning bright. Tony was a whole universe; when had Thanos ever stood a chance?

            When had he, Peter Parker, ever thought he could ignore the pull of his intoxicating gravity?

            “I love you,” he repeated. “And I don’t regret staying in your bed.”

            “Peter, I’m thirty years your-”

            “Tony, we’re days away from the possible end of the world; I’ve already killed a man, and helped saved Earth; I have all the access codes to the most dangerous weapons on that station, because you think, and I think, I can handle making the necessary decisions; _I thought of your cock inside me for years_. Do you think you could give me a little slack? Please?”

            Tony’s laugh was a little forced, but the happiness in his eyes made Peter’s heart soar.

            “I… I love you too, kid. Peter. Fuck.”

            “Yeah, that pretty much sums that evening.”

            Peter set the pillow under Tony’s head, snuggled into his chest, and felt confident that whatever the future threw at them, they would handle it.

*

            When Peter next came into his bed, it was no accident, and he was awake, and shouting Tony’s name.


End file.
